A Whole New World
by Apollo199199
Summary: When investigating the death of a Petty Officer lands a team member in the hospital, NCIS soon discovers that the danger they face is nothing like anything they have ever seen before when they meet a team that is sent to aid them. CrossoverStargateSG-1


_**TITLE: A Whole New World**_

**Summary:** When investigating the death of a naval Petty Officer lands one of the NCIS members in the hospital, they soon discover that the danger they face is nothing like anything they have ever seen before when they meet the team that is sent to aid them on the case. Crossover with StargateSG-1.

**Note:** This story is a crossover with my fanfic series for Stargate SG-1 that is called Chronicles of Avalon Guardians, which is still a work in progress.

**Members of Avalon Guardians Strike Team/Football Team:**

**Spike Randy Jackson**- the 15 year old adopted brother of SG-1 member Daniel Jackson. Spike has been a member of SG-1 since the very beginning from the first trip through the Stargate. A skilled and powerful fighter, Spike was dubbed "Master of Rescue Missions" for his uncanny ability to always bring captured teams home safely. It was discovered recently that Spike was actually the Prince of Atlantis and rightful owner of the Ancient City and the son of a mortal Ancient and an Ascended Being. He had escaped to Earth during the Wraith Invasion on Atlantis and for thousands of years he remained in the size and appearance of a 4 year old. His memories were removed by the Ascended Council when his parents and older brother were murdered by an Ori spy in an effort to protect him from the Ori until SG-1 faced the Ori a nearly a decade later and a trigger brought back his Ancient memories. He was also adopted by the Former President James Richardson who was President at the time when his brother Daniel was presumed dead 6 years ago. Spike is the Quarterback of a Colorado Club Football team called the Avalon Guardians which lends its name to Spike's own strike team for Stargate Command. His real name is Artorius Lantea.

**Robert Julian Kinsey III (Ron)**- the 15 year old grandson of Former Senator/Vice President Robert Kinsey and twin brother of Riley Kinsey. Ron has been Spike Jackson's best friend since the early days of the formation of the Avalon Guardian Club Football team when they were 7 years old. He learned the existence of the Stargate program along with his twin sister when they overheard a conversation their grandfather had when they were 8 years old. Ron is Spike's second in command and right hand man on the strike team, and out on the football field he is the leader of the wide receivers.

**Riley Summer Kinsey**- the 15 year old granddaughter of Former Senator/Vice President Robert Kinsey and twin sister of Robert Kinsey III. Riley is the girlfriend of Spike Jackson whom she has liked since childhood and started dating only a year ago. She learned the existence of the Stargate program along with her twin brother when they overheard a conversation their grandfather had when they were 8 years old. Riley is the strike team's field medic, very well-versed in the field of medicine and considered one of the best doctors in the Stargate program. Out on the football field, Riley is the Guardians' team trainer.

**Ryan Patrick McKay**- the 14 year paternal half-brother of the head of Atlantis Science Department Rodney McKay and Rodney's sister Jeannie McKay. Ryan seemed to have followed in his older half-siblings' footsteps when it comes to fields of science and technology. The brains of the Avalon Guardian strike team, Ryan can crack any computer system in the universe, built any weapon in seconds flat, and well-versed in anything related to technology. He learned the existence of the Stargate program at the age of 8 years old when he hacked into the Stargate classified files, way before his brother Rodney ever set foot into Stargate Command. Ryan is the Nose Guard and leader of the Avalon Guardians football team's defensive line.

**Michael James Sumner (Mike)** - the 15 year old son of the late and Former Atlantis Military Leader Colonel Marshall Sumner. Mike is the strike team's weapons and explosives expert, and not to mention an incredible interrogator. He learned the Stargate program's existence along with close friend Duke Everett when they began noticing Spike Jackson's mysterious injuries and absences in their football season, and confronted Spike about the truth when they were 8 years old. Mike is the running back of Avalon Guardians Football team.

**Duke Matthew Everett**- the 14 year old son of the late Colonel Dillon Everett. Duke is the forensic expert and tracker of the strike team, there isn't anything or anyone that he can't identify or track. He learned about the Stargate program along with close friend Mike Sumner when they began noticing Spike Jackson's mysterious injuries and absences in their football season, and confronted Spike about the truth when they were 8 years old. Duke is the leader of the linebackers on the football team.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_The strike team and the football team mentioned in this storyline have the same names, both are called Avalon Guardians.


End file.
